Interests Conflicted
by lymphopenia
Summary: This is the alternative ending to Lymphocytosis' "Conflict of Interest," picking up just after Chapter 28: Dissemination. AU. Katie Fitch is heiress to the Fitch Pharmaceutical legacy, pushed into a career of scientific research by her mother. Three years into her postgraduate work a vaccine trial forces Katie to relocate temporarily to America.


**Acute phase:** the phase in viral infections characterized by rapid onset of disease, a relatively brief period of symptoms, and resolution within days.

As the plane landed and the fasten seatbelt light turned off, Katie glanced over at Effy and couldn't help but smile. Effy's eyes were wide as she pressed her face into the dirty plane window and looked out upon the tarmac. Katie leaned in and rested her chin on Effy's shoulder to get her attention.

[Excited much?] Katie asked.

Effy simply shoved Katie's face away with the palm of her hand and pressed herself closer to the window.

Katie nudged her shoulder.

[Fine, stay here if you want. Good luck trying to find your way.]

Effy huffed and slowly stood up, gracefully stretching every mobile appendage, her shirt creeping up her stomach, and a line of skin becoming exposed. Katie couldn't help but stare.

Effy grabbed her iPad and wrote, _I'm hungry_.

Katie smirked. [So am I.]

Katie glanced around. Most everyone, including Jen and Doug, had already left. Katie then looked to the back of the plane where the loos stood unguarded. Giving a look to Effy that said, "I want you," Katie sauntered down the aisle and popped into the awaiting lavatory.

She was waiting only a minute when she was met with blue, wanting eyes coming at her, lips crashing on her own.

[What took you so long] Katie signed out with difficulty, her own hands wrapping themselves into Effy's hair.

[Payback for earlier]

Katie smirked, but that smirk was soon covered with another round of kisses. Katie felt herself falling back and the back of her head was soon met with something hard and rounded.

"FUCK!" Katie yelped, pain searing from the back of her head as it collided with the bathroom mirror.

[Sorry!] Effy signed, looking extremely apologetic.

Katie growled, and picked Effy up, turning them around and pressing her back up against the mirror. It was no sooner that Katie lost her balance in the cramped loo,causing her to lose her grip on Effy. Effy slipped downward onto the metal sink, turning the water on in the process, and yelping as her tailbone made contact with the faucet.

Despite the pain of their own injuries, the two of them couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Of course this would happen to them.

[You okay?] Katie signed to Effy, reaching over and helping her out of the sink.

Effy nodded, pointing to her own head as if to ask, "Are you?"

Katie smiled and nodded in reply. [Shall we get out of here before we raise suspicion?]

Effy laughed and turned around to look at the damage to her skirt. It was soaking wet.

[Well you can't say I don't make you wet,] Katie signed, trying to keep a straight face.

Effy simply rolled her eyes and pushed past her to exit the lavatory. An awaiting stewardess met them with a furrowed brow and a face that gave the impression that she didn't want to know.

"Sorry, my friend has… issues. Fell in," Katie said with a sympathetic smile.

The stewardess's mouth rounded in a small 'o,' nodding understandably.

"Not to worry dear," motioning for Katie to follow Effy off the plane.

After the two of them had grabbed their things and debarked the plane, they walked down a long white hallway to be met by Jen and Doug.

"What took you guys so long?" Jen questioned, looking between the two as if to gain some insight into the situation.

"Just had to wait for some ninnies to get their things down from the storage compartments," Katie said, avoiding Effy's eyes.

"Well then, why is Effy's skirt all wet?" Jen asked.

Effy finally caught Katie's gaze and the two of them burst out laughing.

"You know what, I don't even want to know," Jen said, turning on her heel and walking toward passport check. Doug merely shook his head, eyes sparkling, and followed Jen.


End file.
